The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods, non-transitory computer-readable media, and computer systems for creating and using shared queries based on heterogeneous data sources.
Various reporting tools allow users to query databases through various technologies supported by their respective middleware applications and services. Generally, each query may be performed upon a single database or data source. For example, business object universes, as well as universes that contain business objects (e.g., SAP's BusinessObjects Universes) have been created to hide relational database complexity (e.g., their specific tables and columns) and to allow users to search and to query universes based on particular business objects these universes contain or are otherwise associated. Queries specific to these universes can be defined to allow searching the databases based on known or desired business object criteria. Another example of data sources directly queried include particular files and data sources, including but not limited to text files, web services, Extensible Markup Language (XML), spreadsheet files, and other suitable sources. Specific fields or information from each of these sources may be extracted using known techniques, allowing for queries based on the extracted information to be used in search operations. Additionally, direct access methods can be used to query online analytical processing (OLAP) databases. In some instances, a new multidimensional universe may be created on the fly on top of metadata exposed by the OLAP database, with particular fields or other searchable categories to be provided and searched via standard query tools.